Ride The Tide
by Jezzrawr91
Summary: Katherine didn't expect to meet someone so arrogant upon landing on earth. She soon knew it was going to be one hell of a ride to survive with him. Love/Hate. eventual Bellamy x OC focused


**CHAPTER ONE**

She was woken abruptly to the sound of the door opening to her enclosure, eyes snapping open she jumped up from the bed she lay in. her blue eyes bouncing between the two guards who entered her room.

"Prisoner 298" the guard on the left started, "Turn around and put your hands on the wall now" with a smirk the other guard extended his stun baton and it turned on with a 'hiss'.

Kate stiffened at the sound, gazing at the baton in his hands, "what is this? I still only have four days until I am of age!" she demanded, but they did not waste time as the guard with the baton made a step towards her. She took a step back in response and glared at him.

"you have one more chance to comply" the other guard commanded, a slow smirk tugging on his lips. '_the bastard's enjoying this too much' _Kate thought, narrowing her eyes in his direction. She was not going down too easy.

"You Sadistic Bastard!" Kate snarled and jumped forward landing a punch on the guard before the other followed through and hit her with the baton,

"Ugh!" she screamed in agony as the electricity ran through her. She slumped to the ground in pain, she turned her head and stared at them weakly.

"Your floating me, aren't you?" she gasped in pain. The unarmed guard kneeled down and grabbed her left wrist.

"If it was my choice I would be" he chuckled darkly, forcing a metal contraption onto her wrist and clicked it into place. Kate gasped as she felt multiple pinches on her wrist.

"You have been granted a second chance" he answered her thoughts as they dragged her to her feet, she stumbled a little as they half dragged her out of her room without waiting for her to recover.

"W-what do you mean, _'a second chance'_?" she gasped out, they did not respond to her and continued to drag her down the hallway.

She looked at her surroundings in the sky box and noticed all the commotion around her, so many people her age were being dragged out of their rooms much like her.

She looked to the other side of the skybox on her level to see a blonde girl yelling and escaping out of her room, Kate's eyes widened at this and she moved quickly seeing the opportunity of distraction of any backup.

Kate lifted her leg and stomped her right heel onto one of the guard's foot causing him to grunt and drop to the ground holding his foot, Spinning around, she propelled her palm into the other guard's nose, effectively breaking it. "Ugh! You bitch!" he grunted, falling backwards.

Kate didn't wait any longer, she turned and bolted out of their reach laughing.

"Prisoner breach!" hot on her tail was the guard that she stomped her foot onto, he could not keep up with her as he was still limping, Kate continued to laugh as she pushed passed the other prisoners and their guards quickly, easily evading the arms of the guards that reached out to stop her. The other prisoners shouted encouragements once they noticed what she was doing.

"Prisoner 298! Stop now! or I will shoot!" Someone shouted from behind. She didnt spare a glance but continued to propel herself forward at the encouragement of the other prisoners. That was until one particular guard stood at the stairs facing her, gun at the ready, her eyes widened.

She slowed her pace but did not stop or move in time as a bullet flew from the gun and hit her in the chest. She gasped and reached out to the spot she was hit. Her body grew slack and in her haste of running she lost her footing and collapsed forwards, hitting the left side of her head on the ground.

Her eyes grew heavy as her head throbbed, the last thing she could remember was the many thumps of approaching footsteps before she finally passed out. 

**XXXX**

Kate jolted awake, gasping as she felt her whole body was vibrating uncontrollably, opening her eyes she stared around in a panic.

"it's alright! you're on the drop ship" a voice called to her left, Kate snapped her head over and saw it was the same blonde girl she saw from the skybox.

"where are we going?" she asked the blonde girl, closing her eyes as she felt a wave of nausea hit her.

"you missed the chancellor's speech, we are heading to the ground" she answered her, a large jolt and shudder rocked through the drop ship causing people to scream and gasp.

"that's if we even make it alive!" Kate gasped gripping her seatbelt tightly, a firm hand gripped hers, her eyes made contact with blue eyes.

"we _will_ be fine" the blonde girl said as firmly as she could, Kate maintained eye contact and nodded at her before turning to face ahead and quickly closed her eyes as another jolt went through the ship.

It was not much longer they had to endure the crashing jolts through the ship before it stopped. "Listen!" one of the guys bellowed from his spot, Kate opened her eyes and looked over to him as he excitedly listened around him, "no machine hum!"

Everyone started unbuckle their seatbelts and rush to the lower level, Kate went to slowly followed suit but saw the blonde girl had made her way to a body on the floor. Curious to what happened, Kate followed her instead.

"Finn! Is he breathing?" the blonde woman asked the guy who was currently checking the pulse of the guy, he shook his head in response to her.

"what happened to him?" Kate asked the two, looking at the body in horror, he had taken a good hit on the head. The blonde woman glared down at Finn who appeared to be guilty.

"some idiot thought he would show off on our way down to earth" she growled out, Finn smiled meekly at her and shrugged "well I didn't expect them to do the same princess"

A commotion below distracted their attention, Kate walked over and looked over the edge, seeing everyone was gathering at the dropship door "They're going to open the door!" she exclaimed excitedly.

The blonde woman growled in annoyance shocking Kate completely "no, no, no! that's not a good idea" she pushed past Kate in a hurry and quickly made her way down the ladder.

"We can't just open the doors!" she shouted as she hurried to the front. Kate rolled her eyes at her abruptness, Finn came to place beside her.

"what got up with her so fast?" Kate mumbled in annoyance, Finn chuckled "That there your talking about is Clarke Griffin"

'_Griffin!_' she thought in shock, "Her mum, she would always visit in the skybox" she remembered.

Before he could reply, they watched as the light of the outside filtered into the dropship, they had opened the doors. Finn headed down to join the others, giving her a wink "see you round"

she looked ahead of her and watched as one girl walked from the drop ship to the outside while a guard stood and stopped others from moving on forward, this quirked her curiosity and so she decided to drop down and join the others to the front.

As she came to stand with the front of the crowd, Kate saw the guard had his hand out, watching the girl with dark hair stand on the fresh ground and stare around the new surroundings.

"what's the hold-up huh?" Kate demanded, the guard looked over his shoulder at her and raised his eyebrows "wait your turn" he responded simply.

Kate scoffed at his arrogance and squeezed passed the others, walking ahead as she dodged around his arm.

"Hey! I said wait!" he shouted and grabbed her wrist firmly, pulling her back to stand beside him. Kate glared up at him and pulled at her wrist but he held on tightly, "you don't tell me what to do" she scoffed.

Just then the girl outside shouted loudly causing everyone scream in triumph and run out of the drop ship, the guard however still held firmly onto Kate's wrist as she glared up at him and he glared down at her.

"If I said wait your turn, you wait your turn" He smirked down at her arrogantly. Kate raised an eyebrow at this and didn't hesitate as she stomped her heel down on his shoe, he instantly let go and gasped in pain.

"as I said" she proceeded to walk outside, looking over her shoulder to smirk back at him "you don't tell me what to do"

* * *

Apologies I am having an inspiration, its been many years i've attempted writing. apologies of any spelling errors! Review for feedback is always great!


End file.
